There is a fixed type electrode tip removal device for removing an electrode tip taper-engaged on a shank from the shank, which is, for example, disclosed in Japanese utility model Laid Open Publication No. 2001-347380, wherein a take-out claw member provided with a substantially semi-circular claw which is brought into contact with an end face of the shank and an end face of the electrode tip in a gap between the large diameter portion of the shank and the electrode tip, and the take-out claw member is disposed at the tip end side of the removal device, and the end face of the electrode tip is pressurized in the direction of an axis of the electrode tip by the claw to remove the electrode tip from the shank.
Meanwhile, the prior art set forth above relates to a movable electrode tip removal device for removing an electrode tip by allowing the electrode tip removal device to approach a fixing portion of the electrode tip of a welder, and turning a handle of the electrode tip removal device up and down at a predetermined position to pressurize the tip end of the electrode tip in the direction of the axis thereof to remove the electrode tip. As a result, it takes time and labor for removing the electrode tip so that neither a labor savings nor full automation can be realized.